


(Love) Sincerely, Lance

by AsagaoSylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Letters, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Set during season 4, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: Dear Keith,I can’t believe I didn’t even make it a varga without missing you.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	(Love) Sincerely, Lance

_Dear Keith,_

_I can’t believe I didn’t even make it a varga without missing you. I was in such a hurry to answer that distress beacon, I barely hugged you before running out the door without looking back. I mean, I guess I looked back, but it didn’t really matter. By the time I looked back, you were gone. I nearly turned around, nearly searched for you because I wanted to pull you back in for another hug, for a real one. But I promised myself not to; this was just another quick Blade mission. You had a job to do, and you would be back in two movements. I would tackle-hug you, drag you back to the team, and we would regale you with tales of our exploits. We never asked about yours; we knew you didn’t want to talk. Some memories are best made once. We got that. So I promised myself I would hug you properly when we had all the time in the world, and ran. I let you go without holding you as tightly as I wanted. It wasn’t supposed to be long. Just two movements. We’ve made it through worse._

_Then I got the message._

_I don’t know when I’m going to see you again, Keith. Or if I ever will. Blade missions aren’t exactly known for being all warm and cuddly, or even careful. The idea that you’re going to die without me getting the chance to hold you like you’re worth more than the entire universe, and the fact that there’s even a chance of that leaves me sick to my stomach. I want to fly across the universe and find you, wrap my arms around you tighter than I thought possible, and bring you back home again. I want to know that I get to see you again, that I get to hug you and wash away this regret. I want to know that if one of us dies, it’s with the other by our side, that we get to say goodbye one last time. And Hunk keeps saying he gets it because he worries about his family, but at least they’re safe. At least he knows they’re going to be okay. For all I know, I could wake up tomorrow and find out that you’re dead. That I never get to hug you again._

_So, please, keep up with me. Don’t leave me behind. Because, regrets aside, I don’t think the universe could afford losing you._

_I know I couldn’t. Shiro’s worried too, and so are Pidge and Hunk. Allura and Coran too, though they have a harder time showing it. Just…just please hurry home._

_Sincerely,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_How are you sleeping? You remember how your room is—was—right next to mine? Well, I never mentioned this, but you used to sing in your sleep. You have a really nice voice while I’m at it. Like, what, do you grow out your mullet to store all your secret talents?  
Anyway, your singing always reminded me of my mami. I mean, sure, your voice is lower, but you both have a honey sweetness in your words. I got so used to you singing yourself to sleep every night that sleeping is a…a challenge. I miss your little songs. I have them all memorized, but when I try to sing, I just miss you more. I’ve been trying to distract myself; I’ve been knitting something for you, keeping Shiro and Allura from running themselves onto the ground, going to get supplies with Pidge and Hunk, messing around with Matt and Coran, and I’m putting together a care package for you. But honestly, all of these just remind me more of your laugh, your walk, your tears, your touch, your space trivia, your shout, your nod, your smile…you. I miss you, Keith. We all do._

_Hurry home._

_Yours Truly,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_Happy Birthday! Wish I could know what you wanted. Wish I knew this package would go through. Wish you could come home to me and I could go home to your arms. Wish I could bake you a cake. Wish I could be there for you right now. Wish I could believe you when you say you’re doing good. Wish I could hand you this hippo and card in person. Wish I could sing our favorite songs together again to de-stress, hit the training room for laps and plan missions while Hunk cooks. I wish I had hugged you tighter when you left; I wish I had loved you the way you deserved when I knew you would come home to me every day. I wish I had loved you like I was going to lose you; I was just too scared to, because then that meant I had to admit I could lose you. And nothing could break me faster than losing you._

_Except now it’s too late. Because not knowing if I’m already losing you is my everyday. I wish we could just be okay again. I wish neither of us had ever left. I wish I had you in my arms. If everything had gone according to plan, I would in three days. I wish you were here with me, because safe or unsafe, at least we could face this uncertain future together. I wish I could see you right now._

_But it’s not my birthday._

_What did you wish for?_

_Best Wishes,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_Sorry, it’s been a little bit. It’s kind of rude to be stuck doing Voltron work when my partner’s still out there somewhere, you know? I can’t wait for this to cool off again, that way I only have my mullet head to stress about instead of the universe on top of that. Shiro started noticing I haven’t been spending as much time with the team; I keep just sitting in my room and waiting for your calls. And, no matter how long you’re gone in between them, I stay on. I always stay on. So, uh, Shiro’s getting a little testy about that. Pidge and Hunk too, though Allura’s keeping them off my back. She says she understands how it feels to watch the people you love put themselves into danger all the time without any way of knowing if you’ll ever see them again. I guess she got used to that whenever our battles were out of her sight, huh?_

_I miss you, Keith. We freed a planet recently and I turned to throw an arm over you like I always would, but then I remembered you weren’t there. I just kept staring at that spot as if it would make you appear if I stared long enough. Funny how all this super alien tech, all these teleporters, and still nothing can bring me back to you. I wish you could see this message. And…write me back, okay? Just so I can tell the others that you’re okay. I’m sure they’d love a little message from you! I know I would._

_Your Friend,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_Holy crow, you would not believe the size of that space caterpillar that tried to eat Shiro and Coran today! I’m pretty sure it could eat the Castle of Lions and not even notice it! Like “whoops sorry, didn’t see you there, giant castle of doom and saviors of the universe” except it would actually mean it! Before you get too worried, Shiro and Coran are fine! They were making quips about it when they came back. I kept waiting to hear your laugh._

_And, uh, on that note, I’m sorry if I’m being clingy or too much. Pidge mentioned you might want a little space, so be sure to thank the gremlin for caring (see, she can show it if she really tries!) and for those socks she put in the care package for you. Just…just let me know if I’m putting too much pressure on you, I can always chill, I’ve got plenty of coolness to spare! So, negotiations in this quadrant are wrapping up soon. We had, like, three meetings today! Allura said I did great, but if I was dead inside when I woke up, I was a freaking zombie by the time it was over! Or a vampire, maybe a vampire. Depends on whether you buy into them being super attractive, I guess!_

_Quiznak, gotta dash! Alarms are going off!_

_…Hey, Keith? Stay safe out there, okay?_

_Take Care,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_Whoa, I was not expecting you to message Pidge that aggressively! And, uh, thanks, I guess. It meant a lot when you said I could never be a burden. I know I talk a lot, and it’s usually not that interesting. To be honest, most of the time, I’m just thinking out loud. But, seriously, thank you, Keith. Thanks for standing up for me._

_…Hey, since we’re being all honest and sappy here, can I make you a promise, Keith? When we’re together again, and when I can see your face every day no matter what at breakfast, I promise to love you right. I promise to give you everything you’ve ever wanted and more than you could imagine. I promise to take you everywhere, to show you everything, to experience it all with my hand in yours. I promise to respect you, to love you, to help you, to protect you, to share my life with you, to make you happy. I promise to tell you how I really feel. I promise to love you the way I’ve always known you deserved to be loved._

_So, please. Please, please, please come back to me. If the universe is trying to teach me something, I’ve already learned it. It’s been phoebs, please come back home. I know I need to be more honest and upfront, I know I need to ask you what you need and want, and I know you deserve me to be honest with you about my feelings. So…please. Please come home to me, Keith. I’m here waiting. I’d wait forever for you._

_Warmly,  
Lance_

_Dear Keith,_

_Whenever you see this, we missed you! Welcome home! <3_

_Love,_  
_Lance_  


**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> For those wondering, I will be completing April With Klance even though it's May. Since school is now officially out for me, I'm going to have a lot more time to finish my work, so look forward to more uploads!
> 
> My tumblr is at https://asagaosylph.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
